Dead Heart
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: A demon who has an undying taste for hearts.


**Hello everyone! This is my first try of... whatever this is! The beginning has a bit of gore, so skip it if you'd like to. Yeah, it seems a bit dark too. I'm not depressed or anything, i just like to write what pops into my ridiculous head. I think the end is romance, but i dont even know. So it's just a one-shot. I hope you enjoy. Please rate and review and all that goodness. I will see you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear**

One-shot

_Dead Heart_

The glorious scent filled the air as the last of the punished ones were slashed directly through the chest. Such sins lingered through their red water. Their eyes glazed and crystal clear. Pupils, pitch black, as if a window to their sinful souls. The red coated the once white marble grounds. The pitiful screams echoing, straining to cling to their lives. The slimy liquid pooled in their clothes, and oozed like a mad scientist's experiment onto the darkening floor. The bodies frozen in the unforgiving ice of death.

Death. An unbearable sight to all, but her. The one who caused it.

Stained of blood, her fingers dance over the lingering life of one sinful soul. A soul who caused death of but a few, broke hearts, and stole. A soul possessed of greed, lust and gluttony. Unforgivable.

Her stained fingers pushed through the red flesh, through a rib with a piercing screech. It clutched an unmoving organ and ripped it out, making more red flow from the victim. The heart. An appetizing meal for one who disgusts all in their path.

The delicate hand, dripping of blood, brought the organ to her sharp teeth and swallowed it whole. The red body fluid dripped from her dyed lips. A tongue sweeps over the tender lips of the killer, and she excretes a groan. The monster dances from corpse to corpse, releasing the heart of every sinful body in the room.

Drunk from blood and sins, the monster pulls up her seventeen year old body, and climbs through a window. She makes her escape to her safe grounds, the infamous, Fallen Forest. The home of creatures who kill, predators who await for others to be killed, and prey who hope to survive the night.

Temporarily satisfied from her large meal, she creeps through the forest and finds her territory. Only consisting of weapons, and an old bed, stained of dry blood.

She cleans her swords with a red cloth and lays them with the other weapons. Her sigh echoes through the clear patch of grey grass and drooping flowers. The moonlight reflects off of her golden blonde hair as she scampers around her dwelling, sending warnings to the other monsters not to be nearby. She begins to weep.

She is the proclaimed queen of the Fallen Forest. Her rank was determined by fighting the others and stealing many hearts. Anyone who dares to cross her, faces compete pain and their world becomes cold and dark.

She is a hunter. A predator. Of all who possess hearts. She is a relentless being, searching for blood and death.

Who could blame her? She is a demon after all. Cursed by a wizard of darkness.

Her family died. He claimed she needed love, for being left alone, surviving a horrendous town wide fire caused by a dragon. He convinced her that all she needed were sinful hearts and she would be loved once again. Being a young age of four, she believed the man, and let him raise her to the demon she is today. He showed her magic and how she could use it for the 'love' she was mislead about. Her interpretation of life changed as she slowly lost herself to an immortal monster who had an undying lust for hearts and blood. She thought of things, but they only related to her desires for death.

She lived this way for 541 years. Believing that her gluttonous thoughts of hearts, was love.

The adding of sinful hearts only was a brutal way to make her have a dead heart.

She weeps. For she feels, once again, her stomach full and not her heart. She weeps for all of the times she constantly, blindly, believed the evil man. She longs for true love. Not hearts. But love.

Alone. Unloved. A monster.

She listens to the brave soul of a dragon who trudges through the gloomy forest. It nears her territory. She sits on her bloody bed soaked of tears. Ready to pounce on the trespasser. It climbs through the thorns of the roses and the trees. Leaves crunch under its feet. It is relentless and is obviously looking for death.

Its head peeks through two trees and reveals short pink hair and onyx eyes. She has seen this one before. He followed her once, twice, possibly thrice. He is a fire dragon.

She stares at him coldly.

He doesn't dare to move. Knowing she is a demon, who eats hearts. He wouldn't be affected, considering his heart isn't compatible as a demon's meal, but still doesn't provoke her.

She saunters towards him.

He sees the glimmering tears on her cheeks. Mixing with blood near her lips. Her body is splattered with blood from the massacre she recently caused. He knows of her story, for he can read her thoughts.

She stops and stares at him while he uncovers himself from the grey plants that used to hold so much life.

Her suffering has gone on for far too long.

He was there when the dragon burned her town. It was his own father, who claimed that the people of the town were too prideful, and self-centered. He watched all of the houses burn to ashes. The flames dancing through the small town, leaving remains of markets and hundreds of bodies sprawled on the dusty ground. In the midst of it all was a small girl, no younger than himself, weeping for her dead family. An enemy of the dragons, offered assistance to her and she blindly accepted.

He has watched her over these 541 years, only being caught a few times. Every time he sees her, he sees her true self, that is kind and loving. Not a demon with an undying lust for hearts.

He regrets letting his father destroy the town. He regrets listening to his father that he should let the demon claim the heartbroken blonde. He regrets waiting for so long to confront her. He blames himself for her condition. It only caused grief on his own behalf.

"Hello." He states. She glares at him. He gulps, knowing she already hates him. He bows to her, "I am very sorry that I left you there, where you could be taken and used. I only wish to help you now and ask for your forgiveness."

He looks up to see more tears trail down her face. They glisten in the moonlight and drip to the lifeless grass.

"Help?" She croaks.

He nods, "Yes, I will help you."

"How can you help?" She choked.

He pauses and looks at her, seeing her uncertainty. "I know what you want but, by the way you are trying to get it now only kills other people. It doesn't satisfy your desire."

"I...I know. I just can't stop. I want the hearts. I need the hearts." Her eyes bore into his. Black eyes. He regrets waiting this long.

"You can stop. You don't need the hearts. You need love. I wish to fulfill that desire." He says, wishing she would accept his love that he developed over seeing her that first time.

"Thank you."

He walks toward her, shocking her, and pulls her into a warm embrace. He pours memories from his life into her, and her to him. Her stomach flips and she realizes. She relaxes and her black eyes melt into chocolate brown. She sighs in relief.

"Thank you," She pulls back and looks into his eyes, "my love." She smiles for the first time in 541 years. He smiles back. Their hands join together.

The grass regains life, as well as the trees, and roses.

Her heart regains life. Her lust for hearts, no more. Her desire for love, fulfilled.

Done

**And it's done. Yup. So leave what you think. Every now and then i'll post a one-shot so don't be hoping for one every week. I hope you enjoyed. Leave reviews and rates and and that goodness if you' d like. So yeah! See you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear :)**


End file.
